


Let Your Mind Wander Where It Will

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge fic, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, fydl Drabble-a-thon extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the FYDL Drabble-a-thon Extravaganza.Tags will be updated as drabbles are added.





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt - July 31 : 62%
> 
> My first charity link is for [The Australian Cancer Council](https://www.cancercouncil.com.au/%0A). 
> 
> A friend of mine has a child undergoing treatment for an extremely rare form of cancer at the moment, and it seems that all they do is wait.

  
**Waiting**

* * *

  
Darcy discovered very early on, that working with Jane was a lot of ‘hurry-up-and-wait’. Hurry up to position the equipment.

  
Wait for the thing.

  
Hurry up to flick switches, turn knobs, press buttons.

  
Wait for the thing.

  
They'd set up yesterday, running around like headless chickens in the mad rush to get each item positioned perfectly. Now, they waited for today's partial solar eclipse, and - hopefully - the data Jane needed to crack the Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

  
Darcy peered into the sky - there was the tiniest sliver missing from the edge of the sun. The waiting was over. Time to hurry up.  

 


	2. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: August 1 : Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's charity is [The Royal Flying Doctor Service](http://flyingdoctor.org.au/)   
> I've had a couple of personal experiences with The Royal Flying Doctor Service, once after a car accident when I was 16, and another when my then 3yr old got into a bottle of Panadol Infant Drops.

**Paradise**

* * *

 

Darcy is lying back, enjoying the peace and quiet. The sun's warmth on her face, the breeze caressing her skin, and the sound of waves breaking on a nearby beach, all conspiring to lull her into a twilight zone of sorts.

The fantasy is broken by the door slamming.

“Get your things, Lewis. We're leaving in ten.”

“Goddammit, Barnes! I was on a beach!”

“Nine,” is the only reply she gets.

She grumbles to herself as she turns off the sunlamp, the fan, and the white noise app on her phone. Maybe their next hideout will be paradise. Yeah, right.


	3. Traffic Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: August 2 : Slow Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s charity is [ParaQuad NSW](http://www.paraquad.org.au/) \- they provide a range of support and services for people with spinal injuries. There are links to many, many other support organisations (including spinal support groups in other states) on their page as well.

**Traffic Jam**

* * *

 

Darcy wipes the sweat from her face and sticks her head out the window again, hoping in vain for a cooling breeze. They've been stuck in motionless traffic for aeons.

“Traffic’s starting to move again.” 

Bucky turns the engine back on, and Darcy moans with relief when the air conditioning kicks in.

“I'll never complain about your driving again,” she says as they inch slowly along the highway.

“You love my driving.”

“I love you,” she corrects him. “I tolerate your crazy, speed demon antics.”

The car ahead rolls to a stop again.

“I miss your speeding,” she whimpers pathetically.


	4. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Prompt: August 3 : Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My charity today is a little bit different…
> 
> …it’s not actually a charity, but a group that sews and donates quilts for babies who pass away during or soon after birth, as well as children and teens who are in hospital. I found [this link](https://www.quiltersstore.com.au/what'shappening/CharityQuilts-359/) for the Brisbane area, but there are many different groups who sew quilts and blankets for different causes, so if you’re interested I suggest you look for who ever is local to you. There are lots of different ways to help, contact your local group for details.

**Separate**

* * *

 

Darcy leaned against Bucky, sobbing with exhaustion as another wave of pain swept through her. 

“I can't do this,” she cried out, breathing hard. “It’s too soon - we need help.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart - you got this,” Bucky replied firmly, holding her close. “It’s nearly over.”

“But it's too soon, Bucky. We're not supposed to be doing this alone-”

The pain rolled over her again, the pressure building and building as she strained and pushed. 

Bucky knelt in front of her, and a short time later a sharp cry split the air, and their tiny newborn is placed on her belly.


	5. Bad Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Prompt: August 4: Challenged  
> (Today's is a double drabble! 200 words!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Headspace](http://headspace.org.au/) is the National Mental Health Foundation for youth aged 12-25.

**Bad Romance**

* * *

 

When Steve and Bucky walk into the common room, Darcy and Wanda are facing off at the table, staring intently at each other, seemingly oblivious to the audience of Natasha and Jane.

“What's going on?” Steve asks.

“Darcy's trying to keep Wanda out of her mind,” Jane replies. 

“How does she plan on doing that?” Bucky looks intrigued.

“Earworms,” Wanda replies, wearily.

The two men look puzzled. 

“Earworms?” Bucky repeats.

“I was stuck on  _ Bad Romance _ ,” Darcy explains.

“How, exactly, did this start?” Steve asks.

“Wanda and I were practicing this morning, and afterwards, I noticed she was humming. When I mentioned it, she had no idea where it came from,” Nat explains.

“Hydra was not musical,” Wanda interjects.

Natasha signals at Bucky and Steve. “Move behind Wanda - let's see how Darcy goes with a distraction in front of her.”

The two men take up position as the two women resume their intense stare off. Darcy tries hard to maintain concentration, but eventually she can't help glancing their way and seconds later, Wanda looks away, her choked laughter two parts shocked, one part embarrassed, and two parts impressed.

“Ohmygod, Darcy! I did NOT need to see that!”

Darcy blushes crimson.

 


	6. Pocket Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 Prompt: August 5: Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Orange Sky Laundry](http://www.orangeskylaundry.com.au/) is a charity based in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia that offers a free mobile laundry service for the homeless. It started in 2014, and has also travelled to assist areas affected by natural disaster. There are Orange Sky laundry vans all over Australia and the service is still expanding.

**Pocket Issues**

* * *

 

Everyone is told the laundry rules upon arrival - empty pockets; do up zippers, buttons, and bra’s; turn everything right way out - or your clothes don't get washed.

Also? 

Darcy reserves the right to check pockets anyway, because it's easier than picking tissue off everything. (Trust no-one!)

Today it's good - no tissues - but she does find an envelope in Barnes jeans. When she's finished, she takes it to him.

His reaction is…excessive. He finishes with a warning.

“You stay out of my pockets. Understand? Don't touch my things.”

Darcy gapes under the unexpected onslaught, then nods her agreement. 

He'll learn.

Eventually.

 

 


	7. Pink Oceans and Purple Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: August 6: Summer Haze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's charity is [Asthma Australia](http://asthmaaustralia.org.au/)

**Pink Oceans and Purple Trees**

* * *

 

The portal whirls dizzyingly, and a hand grabs hold of her as she falls.

Darcy opens her eyes. She blinks several times as her eyes adjust to super-bright sunlight, then memory strikes and she sits up with a gasp.

Steve is lying prone, several feet away.

“Steve!” She scrambles to her feet as he stirs, and then she realises. White sun. Blue-green sky. Purple trees and grass. The sand is still white, though. This is not Earth. It's not Asgard, either.

“Darcy?” Steve rises to his knees. “Where are we?”

“Well,” Darcy says, turning full circle, wiping at the sweat forming on her brow. There's heat haze as far as she can see, and it vaguely reminds her of-

“Looks just like summer vacation, freshman year of college. Except the ocean wasn't quite this pink.”

Steve gives her a Look.

“What?” she says, with her best winning smile. “It does!”

Steve shakes his head, his face relaxing into its own smile as he climbs to his feet.

“So, how do we get home?” he asks, surveying the view.

“I have no idea,” Darcy admits. “This has never happened to me before.” 

“Okay.” Steve nods, then studies her closely. “First, we need to find shade. You look hot.”

“Right back atcha, dude,” Darcy replies, winking flirtatiously. She doesn’t miss the twitch of his mouth as he looks away.

“Over there.“ Steve points at a stand of trees on the edge of the beach. “That looks good. Wait here - I'll make sure there's no nasty surprises.”

A short time later, settled in the shade, Darcy's phone chirps at her. She pulls it out, reads the message, and shows it to Steve.

“Twelve hours,” he murmurs. 

“A lot can happen in twelve hours,” Darcy observes, giving him a brilliant smile.

He smiles back.

 

 


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Prompt: August 7: Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s charity is [Parkinson’s Australia](http://www.parkinsons.org.au/) Did you know an estimated 700,000 people are directly impacted by Parkinson’s? They either have Parkinson’s, provide care to someone with Parkinson’s, or have a family member or close friend affected by Parkinson’s.

**First Date**

* * *

 

“Treat this like a normal first date,” Bucky said. “Pretend we don't know each other.”

“You want my first date game plan?” Darcy asked.

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled. “How do you decide a man is worth sticking around for?”

“Well, I have a set of questions that I ask, and it all depends on his answers.”

"What kind of questions?”

“Special questions. Like - what's your opinion on dinosaurs?”

“Dinosaurs?”

“Dinosaurs.”

“This is a science question, isn't it?”

Darcy grinned. “A denial of dinosaurs is a denial of science, and therefore, a deal-breaker.”

“I love dinosaurs.”

“Good. What about aliens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to turn up (greatly expanded) in an upcoming chapter of Captain Bucky :-) stay tuned!


	9. A Future Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Prompt: August 8: Maybes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s charity is [Beyond Blue](https://www.beyondblue.org.au/)  
> 3 million Australians are living with anxiety or depression - beyondblue provides information and support to help everyone in Australia achieve their best possible mental health, whatever their age and wherever they live.

**A Future Unknown**

* * *

 

Darcy has stopped in the local bar for a drink after work. It's been a long six years since she parted ways with Jane Foster, a decision she tries not to regret.

Her attention is drawn to a segment about The Avengers, playing on the tv in the corner, and - just this once - she wonders how different her life might have been if she had stayed.

Would she still be with Jane now? 

Would she know the Avengers? 

Might she have helped save the world?

(Maybe she'd be  dead with Shield.)

Maybe… Maybe not.

She finishes her drink, and leaves.


	10. Inside Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 Prompt: August 9: Dangerous Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I’m linking to [Amnesty International - Australia](https://www.amnesty.org.au/) "Amnesty International is the world’s largest and most-respected human rights organisation. Information obtained by our fearless researchers allow us to campaign against abuses of human rights around the world." (Because I’m 100% positive that Amnesty would NOT have approved of the Accords!)

**Inside Information**

* * *

 

Leaving Jane is scary, but Darcy is determined.

She's finds work where she's actually using her degree, and can keep abreast of developments relevant to her recent experience. She keeps in touch with Jane, but it's sporadic, and she often can't even find her former boss. 

When she hears the first whispers about the Accords she doesn't believe it, but the whispers get louder, and before too long a copy crosses the Senator's desk. She sneaks a look and is horrified. Somehow, she needs to let The Avengers know.

She plans carefully, and waits for an opportunity.

She logs into the Senator's computer, finds the file, and hits print. She then copies it to a flash drive, before heading for the copy room.

She waits nervously, startling every time someone walks down the corridor or bumps against the door.

No one comes in while she waits, but as she's shoving the printout into her satchel, her boss comes in, locking the door behind him.

He gets straight to the point.

“The Accords?”

She nods, knowing that she's caught.

“Good. They deserve to know. I'll stall as long as I can. Good luck.”

She almost cries with relief as she flees. 

 


	11. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 prompt: August 10: Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s charity is [Life Without Barriers](http://lwb.org.au/) “We are a leading social purpose organisation working in more than 300 communities across Australia. Our services currently support just over 11,500 people living in their own homes or in residential houses that we manage. We support children, young people and families, people with disability, older people and people with mental illness. We work with people who are homeless and refugees and asylum seekers.”

**Epiphany**

* * *

 

The sight of Darcy talking animatedly with Wanda and Natasha brings a smile to Bucky’s face. Her unashamed and unmitigated enthusiasm for life has spread through the team like wildfire - everyone is more content since she’s arrived.

He’s laughing - with no constraint at all - at a ridiculous joke she’s telling, when he realises it. He’s most happy when he’s around her.

Her laughter makes him smile. Her presence relaxes him. **She makes him happy,** and it’s good.

Something must show in his face, because when she meets his gaze, her smile softens, and he feels like it’s only for him.

 

 


	12. You're Filthy Cute (and baby, you know it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 Prompt: August 11: Gunshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s charity is [Lifeline](https://www.lifeline.org.au/) Lifeline is a national charity providing all Australians experiencing a personal crisis with access to 24 hour crisis support and suicide prevention services.

**You're Filthy Cute (and baby, you know it)**

* * *

 

Bucky had just about reached the end of his tether. One shot from his favourite gun would do the trick. Maybe then he could workout in peace.

He gritted his teeth and lifted, determined to ignore the foul-mouthed dame bellowing filthy lyrics from the treadmill across the room.

Today's choice filled his head with decidedly inappropriate images - all of them featuring Her.

He screwed his eyes shut as he lifted again, desperately trying to distract himself by imagining putting a bullet through that damned iPod of hers.

It wouldn't solve the underlying problem. But it might earn him a reprieve. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your favourite smutty song for this one - I started with Shoop (at @chrissihr’s suggestion) and then went through several others :-) Fic title is from ‘Cream’, by Prince.


	13. Undisclosed Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 prompt: August 12: More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I’m linking to [Legacy](http://www.legacy.com.au/). Legacy is a charity providing services to Australian families suffering after the injury or death of a spouse or parent, during or after their defence force service. We currently care for around 65,000 widow(er)s and 1,800 children and disabled dependants throughout Australia.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a sequel to the previous drabble ‘You’re Filthy Cute (and baby you know it)’

**Undisclosed Desires**

* * *

 

Bucky finally snapped. Darcy wasn't entirely sure what tipped the balance, but she didn't really care, because it all ended with him pounding her into the mattress with the best sex she'd had since college. He'd even cuddled afterwards, too.

Then, the asshole disappeared in the middle of the night. 

She’d allowed herself one moment of self-pity, then mentally slapped herself, going back to life as usual until he arrived on her doorstep seventeen hours later, still in his tac-suit, covered in dirt, sweat, and possibly blood as well.

“There was an assemble,” he explained.

Darcy's hope rose like the sun in winter - sluggish and nowhere near warm enough, but at least it was there.

“You could've left a note,” she snapped.

“Didn't know where you kept your pencils.” His eyes never left hers.

“Then send a text,” she advised.

“Don't have your number and I didn't want GossipGirl Wilson knowin’ my business.”

“That's... fair,” she conceded.

“Can- can I come in?”

The winter sun was getting warmer. 

“What do you want?” she asked.

He sighed, glancing down at his feet. 

“A chance? Please?”

“You still owe me a new iPod,” she said, opening the door to let him in.

 

 


	14. Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 Prompt: August 13: Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I’m linking to [Alzheimer's Australia](https://www.fightdementia.org.au/) “We represent the more than 413,106 Australians living with dementia and the estimated 291,163 Australians involved in their care.  
> We advocate for the needs of people living with all types of dementia, and for their families and carers, and provide support services, education and information.  
> Alzheimer's Australia is a member of Alzheimer's Disease International, the umbrella organisation of Alzheimer's Associations around the world.  
> Alzheimer's Australia also represents, at the national level, the interests of its federation of state and territory members on all matters relating to dementia and carer issues.”

**Bus Stop**

* * *

 

Waiting at the bus-stop for her homeward journey had become the best part of Darcy's day.

She'd used her oversized, Thor themed umbrella, to save Sam and his groceries from an unexpected downpour one afternoon, and over the following weeks the conversation wandered from unreliable meteorology, to lively discussions on music, movies, and books, and rapidly progressed to what she hoped would soon be actual dating.

Then Hydra reared it's ugly head.

As she watched the flames billow smoke from the remains of the Triskelion, she searched fruitlessly for her phone. There was no way she'd make the bus today.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's drabble is inspired by Bus Stop, by The Hollies.


	15. Say It With Icecream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 Prompt: August 14: Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late because I decided I didn’t like what I’d written, so had to come up with something else. I’ve had great fun doing the Drabble-a-thon, and thanks to everyone who’s read and enjoyed my little scribbles.
> 
> This takes place after prompt 2, Dreamer. I’m head-canoning that they’re off the Queensland coast somewhere, and the icecreams Darcy finds are either [Splices](http://www.streetsicecream.com.au/Brand/Splice_Pine_Lime.aspx), or [Golden Gaytimes](http://www.streetsicecream.com.au/Brand/Golden_Gaytime.aspx), my two personal favourites.

**Say It With Icecream**

* * *

 

Stepping off the jet, Darcy decides that all of her dreams, fantasies, hopes, and wishes have finally come true.

For once, their safe house is in actual paradise, and the future is looking less like a frozen wasteland, and more like a tropical beach. She feels the tension evaporate off every member of their ragtag group as each person sets foot on the beach. 

Even Barnes looks almost happy.

They dump their meagre possessions, then scatter. (The tiny island has about a thousand times as much space as the cabin-in-the-woods they stayed at before this. To say people are sick of each other is an understatement.)

Darcy is exploring the tiny kitchen when she discovers the ice-cream. There's only two left in the box, and on impulse she grabs them. She really hopes Barnes didn't go far, because she doesn't want the sugary confections to melt before she finds him.

She's in luck. She's barely five steps out the door when she spots him at the water's edge. He's taken off his shoes, socks, and shirt. Her libido sits up and takes notice.

She crosses the beach, and offers him an ice-cream.

“I come in peace,” she says. “Start again?”

 

 


End file.
